The Outcome of Perseverance
by Ai Akira
Summary: Ever wondered how Rukia and Hisana came to be in the Soul Society? well, this story tells the whole journey of Hisana's life with both Rukia and Byakuya. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: How it all happened

Okay so this is my first time making up a story. The idea of doing it just hit. So I thought why not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (except a few made up ones by me of course) for they all belong to a guy named Tite Kubo. He is one lucky guy.

Chapter 1: How it all happened…

Present in the land of the living was a girl named Hisana. Hisana was a young lady of about 17 years old. She lived with both her parents in a small house at the out skirts of the city. Her mother had just given birth to a baby girl and she was named Rukia. Hisana was overjoyed by this outcome, for she had always wanted a baby sister. Or a baby brother but it seemed a sister was preferred.

Unfortunately, Hisana's mother had some complications at birth and didn't live to see Rukia turn six months. This sad news had devastated both Hisana and her father, Hisashi. Especially Hisashi.

Hisashi didn't take this realism very lightly at all. In fact he blamed everything on the child, Rukia, insisting that if it wasn't for her, if she hadn't been brought into this world then the love of his life would still be alive. She would still be here, heal and healthy instead of being dead, and he would be happy again.

He became an alcoholic and started to terrorize both Hisana and Rukia. But Hisana couldn't stand for this; she didn't like what her father was doing at all. She loved baby Rukia and didn't blame her for her mother's death. But seeing as her father did, she decided to protect Rukia from him. This was because she could see the murderous intention writing all over his face. The way he would stare at Rukia for a long period of time with a huge frown on his face and his hands fisted, his nails digging into his palm causing him to bleed. Yes indeed he would kill Rukia if he was giving the chance.

But Hisana couldn't stand by and let that happen. She wouldn't let it happen. She would protect Rukia by all means. With that thought Hisana planned to run away with baby Rukia.  
"Don't worry Rukia, I will protect you. I will let no harm come to you okay?." Hisana murmured as she hurriedly packed food stuffs together, Rukia tied to her back.

Taking with her only the things required for surviving, she made her way for the city late at night when her father was passed out drunk on the kitchen floor.

Hisana ran and ran as fast as her leg could carry her, with a backpack on her back and Rukia in her arms. She ran.

So there it is, chapter one. Seems a bit shorter than I initially expected. Please don't forget to review or PM me if needed. Thx for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Along the way

Hello again guys. So this is it chapter two.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters at all. Except the ones I made up. For they all belong to Tite Kubo. He's a smart guy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Along the way…

"It's … *PANT..PANT* … It's okay now Rukia. Please stop crying we're going to be just fine." Hisana said to Rukia as they arrived at a train station, panting heavily with her right hand on her knee and the left arm holding Rukia. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead and cheeks. She had ran a good 5 kilometers (5000 meters) stopping twice to catch a break.

"I'm guessing you must be hungry now. I know I am. Let's head over to the bench over there okay." Hisana said as she erased the last drop of sweat from her face. "We should be safe now. I mean we must have run a good distance too." She said again, staring back at where they had emerged from.

They headed towards the bench close to the tickets post and sat down there waiting for a train.

" Okay, so here's they plan Ruki." Hisana said as she fed Rukia, the food had finally shut her up. " I already have train tickets enough for at least three journeys. All I have to do is hop on the first train that comes and stop at the last train stop. And then hop on the first train again and stop at the last train stop and repeat the whole routine again, this I will do three time. We are sure to arrive at Selidor at the last stop and then I shall find my way from there. I do know a couple of friends who wouldn't mind taking me in. we shall live with one of them. I will start looking for a job and then…"

Hisana was interrupted by Rukia's cries. She looked to find out that the bottle of food she had been given was already emptied.

"Aahh Rukia you eat like a glutton, don't you? Okay okay you can have another but be careful because the food has to be rationed. I do not know how long it will take for us to get there," Hisana said as she filled up the bottle again and stuck it in Rukia's mouth.

" I might as well eat something too. And speaking of time I wonder when the bus is going to get here. Hmmm. "She looked around to see if she could find a clock or something she could use to tell the time. But she found nothing except the train tickets store far beside her.

"I bet there's gotta be someone there." She whispered as she stood up with Rukia still in her hands – careful not to disturb her though- and headed for the little store. She sighted a person's silhouette. It had been projected by the light that shone from a lantern on the tickets stand.

"Hmm I didn't notice the light before how stupid of me."

She arrived in front of the store and saw no one. She looked inside and notice how big a room it was. There was a lit candle in the middle of it with chairs lined by the walls too.

"Hello! Hello is anyone here?" she called out.

"Who's there?" a voice screamed out to her. It sounded like a man's voice. But he couldn't be seen

"Uhh, hi. I was just wondering if you could please tell me what the time is, and when the train gets here." She replied

A man finally appeared. He's face looked nice. He appeared to be between the age of either late 50's or early 60's. He wore glasses and had a short brown dark hair. He also wore a black coat which seemed tattered.

"Oh, well the time is about…" he said uncertainly as he reached into his pocket and got out a locket which contained a small clock. " 9:55 PM to be exact." He stated.

"Ah thank you. Do you happen to know what time the train is going to get here? Hisana asked.

"Well unfortunately the last train for the day had already passed 15 minutes ago. And the next one isn't going to be here until 6:00 AM tomorrow."

"Oh no you've gotta be kidding me" Hisana said - directing her question to no one in particular - feeling very disappointed.

"I'm sorry about that young lady, but where you awaiting someone or did you plan to board a train?" he asked

"I wanted to board one. Oh and there is no need to feel sorry, it was all my fault not yours." Hisana replied.

" okay. Well you could always come back tomorrow and board the train."

"I … Uhh … I" she stammered. Hisana didn't know how to explain the fact that she just can't go home and come back tomorrow. She was even lucky enough to live today. No, that was out of the question.

She looked around trying to see if she could find a place to spend the night at.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just have to settle for the bench" she murmured, coming to a conclusion.

"What did you say I couldn't quite catch that?" the man asked

"Oh it was nothing." Hisana replied "Okay then it's settled I'll just wait till tomorrow and then I shall be on my way. Thanks for your help mister." She said.

"That's okay." The man said. "Oh and the name is Katsu." Katsu said

"And mine is Hisana." She replied

"Don't mind my asking but the baby in your arms, is she yours? Katsu asked.

Hisana had all but forgotten about little Rukia who had already fallen asleep.

"Oh no, not at all. She is in fact my sister." Hisana replied. "Her name is Rukia."

"Rukia-chan, that's a nice name." he said, smiling.

"Thanks." Hisana said "Okay Katsu-sama, I shall take my leave now. Thanks for your help." She bowed.

"That's alright Hisana-san, it's been my pleasure." He replied, bowing to.

Hisana walked away, towards the bench and sat there, with Rukia still asleep in her arms.

~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~

"Hey! Hisana-san, you can spend the night in here if you want." Katsu yelled out at her. Hisana looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked completely aghast

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't mind." Katsu replied.

"Yeah sure I don't mind." Hisana said getting up slowly, being careful not to disrupt sleeping Rukia. "Thank you so very much Katsu-sama."

"It's alright Hisana-san, and just Katsu will do." He replied

"Okay, same here you can call me just Hisana. Thanks again." She concluded as she entered the store.

Katsu went into another room; it seemed he lived in the store too.

Hisana laid herself and Rukia down on the pillow and quilt provided for her by Katsu. She was very grateful to him and she was even happier that he didn't start asking too much questions. It would have been very complicated too explain.

Katsu excused himself and left for the night.

* * *

"That's right Rukia, get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Hisana said, feeling very sleepy. She closed her eyes and approached dream land.


End file.
